La Cámara Secreta
by UzumakiRisu
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos Sasuke y Hinata, tendrán que enfrentarse con arañas gigantes, serpientes encantadas, fantasmas enfurecidos y, sobre todo, con la mismísima reencarnación de su más temible adversario.
1. El peor cumpleaños

No era la primera vez que en el hogar numero 4 de la ciudad de Konoha, estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Jiraiya un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Naruto.

-¡Es la tercera vez de esta semana! –Se quejó, sentado a la mesa- ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa ave, tendrá que irse a otra parte!

Naruto intentó explicarse una vez más.

-¡Es que se aburre! Está acostumbrada a dar vueltas por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...

-¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? –Gruñó tío Jiraiya, con restos de huevo frito en la cara-. Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.

Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Tsunade.

Naruto quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado de Jin, el hijo de Tsunade y Jiraiya, ahogó sus palabras.

-¡Quiero más tocino!

-Queda en el sartén, cariño –Dijo tía Tsunade , volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo-. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos... No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio...

Jin, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Naruto.

-Pásame la sartén.

-Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas –Repuso Naruto con mal humor.

El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Jin ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un estruendo que sacudió la cocina entera; la tía Tsunade profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con la manos, y el tío Jiraiya se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.

-¡Me refería a "por favor"! –Dijo Naruto inmediatamente-. No me refería a...

-¡¿Qué te tengo dicho –Bramo el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa- acerca de pronunciar la palabra con "M" en esta casa?!

-Pero yo...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustar a Jin?! –Dijo furioso tío Jiraiya, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Yo sólo...

-¡Te lo advertí! ¡Bajo este techo no toleraré ninguna mención a tu anormalidad!

Naruto miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Jin del suelo.

-De acuerdo –Dijo Naruto-, de acuerdo...

Tío Jiraiya volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltaba aire y vigilaba estrechamente a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo.

Ese día, ningún miembro de la familia se había acordado de que ese día Naruto cumplía doce años. No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una torta... Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente...

En aquel instante, tío Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:

-Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.

Naruto levanto la mirada, incrédulo.

-Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional –Dijo tío Jiraiya.

Naruto volvió a centrar la mirada azulada en el plato que tenía enfrente. _Por supuesto, _pensó con amargura, tío Jiraiya se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días.

-Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez –Dijo tío Jiraiya -. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Tsunade, ¿tu estarás...?

-En el salón –Respondió enseguida tía Tsunade -, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.

-Bien, bien. ¿Y Jin?

-Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. –Jin esbozo una sonrisa idiota -. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Hatake?

-¡Les vas a parecer adorable! –Exclamó tía Tsunade.

-Excelente, Jin –Dijo tío Jiraiya. A continuación, se volvió hacía Naruto-. ¿Y tú?

-Me quedaré en mi habitación, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy –Dijo Naruto con voz inexpresiva.

-Exacto –Corroboró tío Jiraiya con crueldad-. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentare, Tsunade, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho y quince...

-Anunciaré que está lista la cena –Dijo tía Tsunade -. Y tú, Jin, dirás...

-¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Hatake? –Dijo Jin, ofreciendo su brazo a una mujer invisible.

-¡Mi caballerito ideal! –Suspiró tía Tsunade.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó tío Jiraiya a Naruto con brutalidad.

-Me quedaré en mi habitación, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy –Recitó Naruto.

-Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Tsunade, ¿sugieres alguno?

-Jiraiya me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Hatake... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Hatake...

-Perfecto... ¿Jin?

-¿Qué tal: "En el colegio nos han mandado a escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Hatake, y yo la he hecho sobre usted"?

Esto fue más de lo que tía Tsunade y Naruto podían soportar. Tía Tsunade rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazo a su hijo, mientras Naruto escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.

-¿Y tú, niño?

Al enderezarse, Naruto hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.

-Me quedare en mi habitación, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy –Repitió.

-Eso espero –Dijo el tío Jiraiya duramente-. Los Hatake no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú Tsunade, volverás al salón con la señora Hatake para tomar un café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del noticiero de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Suna.

A Naruto no le emocionadba mucho. No creía que sus tíos fueran a quererlo más en Suna que en Konoha.

Finalmente llegó el momento de la cena.

-¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Hatake no tardarán! –Le dijo con brusquedad tía Tsunade, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.

Naruto se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Tsunade le quitó el plato.

-¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!

Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Naruto vio a su tío Jiraiya y a Jin con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Jiraiya.

-Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...

Naruto entró de puntillas a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama.

El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.

Y... Eso es todo! Para lo que no saben, estoy escribiendo esto de un libro de Harry Potter "La cámara secreta" Este es el primer capitulo, y vere si puedo subir el segundo mañana, ya que el capitulo es bastante largo y tengo que quitarle partes para que no se vea tan recargado de puro textual y menos dialogo.

Nos leemos mañana!

**_¿Me merezco un RR?_**


	2. La advertencia de Kurama

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Los personajes y la historia de Harry Potter tampoco me pertenecen, yo solo sustituyo los personajes y hago la historia un poco diferente.

-Diálogos.

_-Pensamientos._

**_-_****Resaltar partes anteriores.**

Personaje inventado: Jin y Alwer.

La cámara secreta

Anteriormente

**Naruto entró de puntillas a su habitación, **cerró** la puerta y se echó en la cama. **

**El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**

…

La advertencia de Kurama

Naruto no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un lobo, y unos ojos rojos y saltones del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. En aquel mismo instante, Naruto tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana.

La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Naruto oyó la voz de Jin proveniente del recibidor.

-¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Hatake?

Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que toco la alfombra con la punta de la circulada nariz. Naruto se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas, lo que era irónico ya que era un **_mini-zorrito_**.

-Etto… Hola –Saludó Naruto, azorado.

-Naruto Uzumaki –Dijo el mini-zorro con una voz un poco gruesa que Naruto estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo-, hace mucho tiempo que Kurama quería conocerlo, señor… Es un gran honor…

-Gra-gracias –Respondió Naruto, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla y se sentó. Quiso preguntarle _"¿Qué es usted?",_ pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero, así que dijo:

-¿Quién es usted?

-Kurama, señor. Kurama a secas. Kurama, el zorro doméstico –Contestó la criatura.

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Naruto-. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un zorro domestico.

De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Tsunade. El zorro bajó la cabeza.

-Estoy encantado de conocerlo –Se apresuro a añadir Naruto-. Pero, en fin, ¿Ha venido por algún motivo en especial?

-Sí, señor –Contestò Kurama con franqueza-. Kurama ha venido a decirle señor…, no es fácil, señor… Kurama se pregunta por donde empezar…

-Siéntese –Dijo Naruto educadamente, señalando la cama.

Para consternación suya, el zorro rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente.

-¡Sen-sentarme! –Gimió-. Nunca, nunca en mi vida…

A Naruto le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento –Murmuro-, no quise ofenderlo.

-¡Ofender a Kurama! –Repuso el zorro con voz disgustada-. A Kurama ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara…, como si fuera un igual.

-Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados –Dijo Naruto tratando de animarlo.

Kurama negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes en la cabeza contra la ventana gritando: "¡Kurama malo! ¡Kurama malo!"

-No… ¿Qué esta haciendo? –Naruto dio un bufido, se acerco al zorro de un salto y tiro de él hasta devolverlo a la cama.

-Kurama tenia que castigarse, señor –Explico el zorro, que se había quedado un poco bizco-. Kurama ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.

-¿Su familia?

-La familia de los magos a la que sirve Kurama, señor. Kurama es un zorro domestico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.

-¿Y saben que esta aquí? –Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

Kurama se estremeció

-No, no, señor, no… Kurama tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verlo, señor. Tendría que machucarse las orejas con la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse.

-Pero ¿No advertirán que se ha machacado las orejas con la puerta del horno?

-Kurama lo duda, señor. Kurama siempre se esta castigando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan en mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional.

-Pero ¿Por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?

-Un zorro domestico solo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Kurama… Kurama servirá a su familia hasta el día que muera, señor.

Naruto lo miro fijamente.

_Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí_, pensó, _lo que me cuenta hace que mis tíos parezcan incluso humanos._

-¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Casi al instante, Naruto no deseó haber dicho nada. Kurama se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.

-Por favor –Susurro Naruto desesperado-, por favor, no haga ruido. Si mis tíos le oyen, si se enteraran de que está usted aquí…

-Naruto Uzumaki pregunta si puede ayudar a Kurama… Kurama estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad…

Naruto, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:

-Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Konoha High School, es Hinata, ella…

Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hinata.

-Naruto Uzumaki es humilde y modesto –Dijo Kurama, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos-. Naruto Uzumaki no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-¿Orochimaru?

Kurama se tapo los oídos con las manos y gimió:

-¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!

-¡Perdón! –Se apresuro a decir-. Se de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga…, mi amigo Sasuke…

Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Sasuke.

-Kurama ha venido a proteger a Naruto Uzumaki, a advertirle, aunque mas tarde tenga que machucarse las orejas con la puerta del horno, Naruto Uzumaki no debe regresar a Konoha High School.

Hubo un silencio, solo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venían del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tio Jiraiya.

-¿Que-qué? –Tartamudeo Naruto-. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa.

-No, no, no –Chillo Kurama, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas-. Naruto Uzumaki debe estar donde debe estar donde no se peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Naruto Uzumaki vuelve a Konoha High School estará en peligro mortal.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Hay una conspiración, Naruto Uzumaki. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan cosas las cosas mas terribles en el colegio Konoha de Magia –Susurro Kurama, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo-. Hacer meses que Kurama lo sabe señor. Naruto Uzumaki no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡Es demasiado importante, señor!

-¿Qué cosas terribles? –Pregunto de inmediato Naruto-. ¿Quién las esta tramando?

Kurama hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear furiosamente contra la pared.

-¡Bien! –Grito Naruto, tratando de detenerlo-. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Orochi… Perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe-quien? Basta con que solo mueva la cabeza de un lado a otro, o de arriba hacia abajo.

Kurama movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-deber-ser-nombrado, señor.

Pero Kurama tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. Naruto, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado.

Naruto, sintió los pasos de tío Jiraiya venir, explicando en voz alta:

-¡Jin debe hacer dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy pícaro!

-¡Rápido, en el ropero! –Dijo Naruto, empujando a Kurama, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? –Pregunto tío Jiraiya-. ¡Un ruido mas y estas muerto, mocoso!

Tío Jiraiya salio de la habitación dando pasos fuertes.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? –Le dijo Naruto a Kurama una vez que saco a este del ropero-. ¿Ve por que debo volver a Konoha High School? Es el único lugar donde tengo…, bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.

-¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Naruto Uzumaki? –Pregunto maliciosamente.

-Supongo que habrán estado… ¡Un momento! –Dijo Naruto, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?

Kurama cambio los pies de posición.

-Naruto Uzumaki no debe enfadarse con Kurama. Kurama pensó que era lo mejor…

-¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?

-Kurama las tiene aquí, señor –Dijo el zorro, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Naruto, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Naruto pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hinata, los irregulares trazos de Sasuke.

Kurama, inquieto, miro a Naruto y parpadeo.

-Naruto Uzumaki no debe enfadarse… Kurama pensaba… Que si Naruto Uzumaki creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado… Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.

Naruto no escuchaba. Se abalanzo sobre las cartas, pero Kurama lo esquivo.

-Naruto Uzumaki las tendrá, señor, si le da a Kurama su palabra de que no volverá a Konoha High School. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no ira, señor!

-¡Iré! –Dijo Naruto enojado- ¡Déme las cartas de mis amigos!

-Entonces, Naruto Uzumaki no le deja a Kurama otra opcion –Dijo apenado el zorro.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera verlo, Kurama salio por la ventana.

Naruto, furioso, apretó los puños hasta que estos empezaron a temblar. Luego oyó como los Hatake se iban.

…

Naruto estaba en la cocina, agarrado al cepillo que le había dado tío Jiraiya para limpiar, cuando tío Jiraiya avanzo hacia el con un destello demoniaco en sus diminutos ojos.

-¡Léela! –Dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo una carta que habia dejado una lechuza-. Vamos ¡Léela!

Naruto la cogio. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.

**_Estimado señor Uzumaki: _**

**_ Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos. _**

**_ Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar, y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, articulo tercero)._**

**_ Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos)._**

**_ Hopkirk_**

**_ Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_**

**_ Ministerio de Magia_**

Naruto levanto la vista de la carta y trago saliva.

-No nos habias dicho que no se te permitia hacer magia fuera del colegio –Dijo tio Jiraiya, con una chispa de rabia en los ojos-. Olvidaste mencionarlo… Un grave descuido, me atreveria a decir…

-Bueno muchacho, ¿Sabes que te digo? Te voy a encerrar… Nunca regresaras a ese colegio… Nunca… Y si utilizas magia para escaparte, ¡Te expulsaran!

Y riendose como un loco, lo arrastro escaleras arriba.

Al cabo de tres dias, en una noche, la habitación estaba mas oscura de lo normal. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiendole y el cerebro dando vueltas a preguntas sin respuesta, Naruto concilio un sueño agitado.

Soño que lo exhibian en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letero que decia "Mago menor de edad". Por entre los barrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras el yacia debil y hambriento, sobre un jergon. Entre la multitud veia el rostro de Kurama y le pedia ayuda a voces, pero Kurama se excusaba diciendo: "Naruto Uzumaki esta seguro en este lugar, señor", y desaparecia. Luego llegaban sus tios, y Jin repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riendose de el.

-¡Para! –Dijo Naruto, sientiendo el golpeteo en su dolorida cabeza-. Dejame en paz… Basta ya…, estoy intentando dormir…

Abrio los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con esos ojos negros que parecian no tener fin y con el pelo negro con un poco de azul.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba afuera en la ventana.

…..

Y al fin! Lo termine, miren que es largo eeh.

Selene Shiroyuki: ¡Gracias por haber comentado! Si no hubiera recibido ese review, te juro que no habría tenido la misma inspiración con la que escribí esto. Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco hubiera soportado el SasuHina :3.

Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas:

Orochimaru seria Voldemort.

Konoha High School seria Hogwarts.

Kurama seria Dobby.

Para los que no leen el manga, Kurama es el verdadero nombre del Kyubi.

Jin, es Dudley.

Aviso:

Jin no solo es Dudley aquí, Jin es un personaje creado por mí, que estará en mis próximos fics, ¿vale?.

Mañana veo si subo el otro cap, ya apareció Sasuke *-*, se esta poniendo interesante e_e.

_¿__**Me merezco un Review?**_


	3. La Madriguera

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Los personajes y la historia de Harry Potter tampoco me pertenecen, yo solo sustituyo los personajes y hago la historia un poco diferente.

-Diálogos.

_-Pensamientos._

_**-**_**Resaltar partes anteriores.**

La cámara secreta

Anteriormente

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con esos ojos negros que parecían no tener fin y con el pelo negro con un poco de azul.**

**Sasuke Uchiha estaba afuera en la ventana.**

**…..**

La Madriguera

-¡Sasuke! –Exclamó Naruto encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja-. Teme, ¿Cómo has logrado…? ¿Qué…?

Naruto se quedo boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Sasuke sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche color verde esmeralda que estaba detenido ¡Ni más ni menos que en el aire! Sonriendo a Naruto desde los asientos delanteros estaba Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, que era mayor que él.

-¿Todo bien, Naruto?

¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Sasuke-. ¿Por qué no has contestado ninguna de mis cartas? Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar el rato. Y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado una amonestación oficial por utilizar magia delante de los muggles.

-No fui yo. Pero ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Trabaja en el ministerio –Contesto Sasuke-. Sabes que no podemos hacer ningun conjuro fuera del colegio, dobe.

-¡Tiene gracia que tu me lo digas, ttebayo! –Exclamo Naruto, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.

-Esto no cuenta –Se defendió Sasuke-. Solo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Para hacer magia delante de esos muggles con los que vives…

-¡Ya te dije que no he sido yo! –Explotó Naruto-. Pero es demasiado largo como para explicártelo ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Konoha High School que mis tíos me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio.

-Deja de decir tonterías –Dijo Sasuke-. Hemos venido a llevarte con nosotros.

-Pero tampoco ustedes pueden utilizar la magia para sacarme…

-No la necesitamos –Repuso Sasuke, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo-. Recuerda a quien he traído conmigo.

-Ata esto a la reja –Dijo Itachi, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.

-Si mis tíos se despiertan, me matan –Comentó Naruto, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Itachi aceleró el coche.

-No te preocupes –Dijo Itachi-. Y apártate.

Naruto se retiró al fondo de la habitación. El coche aceleró mas y mas, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja de desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Naruto corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a solo un metro del suelo. Entonces Sasuke fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. Naruto escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de sus tíos.

Después de que Sasuke dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Itachi dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Naruto.

-Entra –Dijo Sasuke.

-Pero todas mis cosas…

-¿Dónde están?

-Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.

-No te preocupes –Dijo Itachi desde el asiento delantero-. Quítate de ahí, Naruto.

Itachi entró a la habitación de Naruto trepando con cuidado por la ventana.

En un segundo, Itachi ya había colocado las cosas de Naruto en el carro

Naruto estaba subiendo al coche cuando tío Jiraiya aporreo la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par. Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Jiraiya se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Naruto, lo agarro del tobillo.

Sasuke e Itachi lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían.

-¡Tsunade! –Bramó tío Jiraiya-. ¡Se escapa! ¡Se escapa!

Pero los Uchiha tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Jiraiya tuvo que soltar la pierna de Naruto. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Sasuke:

-¡Itachi, aprieta el acelerador!

Y el coche salio disparado en dirección a la luna.

-¡Hasta el próximo verano! –Grito Naruto.

Itachi soltó una carcajada, mientras Sasuke sonreía a medias y Naruto se recostaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pronto, Naruto les contó lo que había pasado con Kurama a Sasuke y a Itachi.

En mas o menos una hora, llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha. Donde la madre de ambos hermanos, Mikoto, les hecho la paliza de su vida, por haberse ido sin decir nada.

Sasuke guío a Naruto a lo que seria su nueva habitación.

Naruto echò un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, podia ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno a uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardìn de los Uchiha a traves del seto. Luego se volvio hacia Sasuke, que lo miraba con impaciencia esperando que Naruto emitiera su opinión.

-Es un poco pequeña –Se apresuro a decir Sasuke-, a diferencia de la habitación que tenias en la casa de los muggles. Ademas, justo aquí arriba esta el espiritu del atico, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberias y gimiendo…

Pero Naruto le dio una amplia sonrisa.

-Es la mejor habitación que he visto.

…..

¡Y hasta aquí!

No pude subir ayer el cap, ya que vino una amiga para mi casa, y se quedara aquí en mi casa hasta el lunes, ya que nos dieron vacaciones desde el 10 hasta el 15 :3. Y ayer nos distraimos tanto que no me dio tiempo ni de escribir, pero aquí esta el cap!

Quisiera agradecerles a:

Kameondlb

Y a:

Selene Shiroyuki

Sin sus Reviews no hubiera sido posible que hubiera tenido la inspiración para pararme de dormir y decir "Subiré el capitulo ahora!" jaja. Muchas gracias!

Este es el cap de hoy, veré si mañana puedo subir uno, ¿vale?

Añadiendo algo mas:

En este cap le puse un poco mas caracter de Naruto, como lo hice con el "ttebayo", ya que si se acuerdan Naruto siempre dice eso al terminar una oracion.

Nos leemos mañana!.


End file.
